niña
by rukia13
Summary: luna ha perdido lo q mas quiere en esta vida, y con ello sus sueños y esperanzas...pero, a veces el consuelo y la compañia vienen de donde menos nos esperamos ahora con continuacion, a peticion de los q me dejaron review
1. Chapter 1

niña 

ya habian pasado algunos meses, no llevaba la cuenta, pero aun asi ese recuerdo estaba clavado en su mente.

flash back  
luna se encontraba ayudando a su padre en su trabajo, las vacaciones de verano estaban casi a la mitad, asi q su padre le habia pedido q le ayudara con algunos trabajos sencillos en la oficina.  
claro q para ella eso era fantastico, poder ver a su padre en accion era genial, siempre al tanto de todos lo eventos importantes en este mundo

su mundo

y entonces paso.

todo lo q pudo escuchar fueron gritos, cristales q se rompian, en ese momento su padre la tomo en brazos y la escondio.

-luna, pase lo q pase, quedate aqui, no te podran encontrar, pero por nada del mundo salgas.  
-papa...por favor no me dejes...tu sabes q te necesito  
-prometo estar a tu lado... siempre.

fin del flash back  
y esas fueron las ultimas palabras q su padre le dedico...al ser el quisquilloso la unica revista q publicase todos los hechos de la guerra q los morifagos y voldemort estaban desatando eran el blanco principal antes q nadie.  
la noticia lleno de panico al mundo magico, claro q no muchos lamentaba la perdida de "el quisquilloso", pero aun asi el ataque habia deja solo un sobreviviente.  
luna.  
y ahi estaba ella, en el expreso de hogwarts, sola en un vagon casi al final, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrio

Hay una niña sola en su habitación/  
Jugando con el aire y su imaginación/  
No comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos/  
Su universo es grande mas que el mundo entero/

-luna, por fin te encontramos!  
ginny, su mejor amiga se le lanzo encima en cuanto abrio la puerta, atras de ella estaban harry, ron y hermione.  
-lo sentimos mucho luna, nos enteramos de lo q paso, y si necesitas algo, solo dinos si?  
-gracias herm.  
-pero miren a quienes tenemos aqui.  
esa voz, arrastrando las palabras, no era de otro mas q de.  
-malfoy!  
-hey potter, no te sientes afortunado, ya no seras el unico sin padres por aqui he lovegood?  
tal vez antes luna hubiese contestado con algo asi como "al menos ellos me querian, no q tus padre malfoy", pero en ese momento sus heridas estaban demasiado frescas como para hacer algo asi.  
-largate de aqui malfoy!  
-o que? no me digas wesel, sacaras a las pulgas de tu casa para q me ataquen?  
-malfoy...crees q es gracioso?-el tono de luna era frio, muy distante al tono alegre y dulce de siempre-crees q es gracioso perder lo q mas quieres en tu vida?-a estas alturas luna ya habia levantado la voz -claro, tu q vas a saber de sentimientos, no tienes corazon!  
y sin mas luna salio de ahi no sin antes darle una patada en el tobillo a malfoy.  
-luna!  
-ves lo q hicieste idiota!  
los cuatro salieron de ahi, tratando de encontrar a luna, y no se dieron cuenta de q alguien atras se estaba dando topes contra la pared.

habian llegado a hogwarts, en el momento en q entro al gran comedor todos comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, ella solo los ignoro, y paso de largo hasta una parte de la mesa de ravenclaw q estuviese sola.  
-hey chicos, ya vieron a la lunatica?- todos los chicos de slytherin comenzaron a murmuran entre ellos  
-si, q perdedora, verdad draco?  
-bueno si, pero pobre, seguro fue algo duro  
todos a su alrededor abrieron los ojos de manera alarmante..¿draco malfoy habia sido compadecedor de alguien?

Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla si saber porque  
/Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor  
/Niña que va a ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir  
/Con tu vida, no querrás seguir  
/Niña que va a ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir/  
Con tu vida, no querrás seguir/

-hey chicos, ya supieron lo q paso?-ginny llego corriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida a la mesa de los leones  
-no, q paso?  
-atraparon a luna en el lago mas o menos a eso de las 3 de la madrugada, al parecer sus compañeras la delataron y ahora esta en una detencion con snape y malfoy  
-y q rayos estaba haciendo ahi a las 3 de la madrugada?  
-al parecer...estaba llorando

100 noches de lágrimas y de fría oscuridad  
/El calor más cercano era el de la soledad  
/Tiene tanto miedo a que puedan entrar  
/En su frágil burbuja de irrealidad/

mientras tanto, luna se encontraba encerrada en las mazmorras, clasificando pociones de apariencia poco agradable.-seguro q esta bien q te deje al cuidado de esta chica?  
-claro profesor no hay problema  
-bien, volvere pronto, solo tengo q revisar unos aspectos con el profesor dumbledor.  
y asi sin mas snape salio de ahi dejando a los dos jovenes solos, en un silencio bastante incomodo  
-ehh, lu..vegood, yo.  
-no me hables -  
es q, yo solo.  
-ocupate de lo tuyo  
-pero es q.  
Q ME DEJES EN PAZ! - a esas alturas luna ya estaba a punto de golpear a draco  
-SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE Q LO SIENTO! -en cuanto grito eso, draco se tapo la boca, como si haci hiciera q las palabras regresaran -yo...lamento lo q hice en el vagon, en realidad, yo iba para haya para hablar contigo, pero cuando vi q el cara rajada.  
-harry  
-si, el, lo q sea, cuando los vi ahi ya no podia regresarme y no podia pedirles q me dejaran hablar contigo a solas  
-y por q no?  
-por q ese no soy yo!  
en ese momento sono la campana, anunciando a luna su libertad  
-si ese no eres tu, entonces no tienes nada q hablar conmigo

Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla sin saber porque/  
Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor  
/Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir  
/Con tu vida, no querrás seguir  
/Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir/  
Con tu vida, no querrás seguir/

los siguientes dias pasaron mas tranquilos, luna se seguia escapando al lago, solo q con mas cuidado d q nadie la viera.el lago era el unico lugar donde se sentia en paz.tal vez muchos dudaban d q en verdad estuviese tan afligida por lo de su padre, ya q desde pequeña habia perdido a su madre, claro q nadie la comprendia, ya q cuando su madre fallecio, el unico q la habia ayudado a superarlo habia sido su padre, claro q tenia a ginny y a los demas, pero sabia q en el fondo eso no era muy importante para ellos.tal vez harry si la entendiera, el habia perdido a sus padres tambien, pero aun asi, el ya tenia bastantes problemas como para todavia escuchar los de ella.en ese momento un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos  
-que haces tu aqui?  
-vine para terminar lo q deje pendiente en el vagon y en las mazmorras.  
y sin mas draco se acerco a ella y deposito un casto beso en sus labios.  
-desde hace tiempo q te observaba, y hasta ahora me atrevi a decirte q te amo con todas mis fuerzas  
.-pero...por q yo?  
-la verdad, no lo se, solo se q no te pienso abandonar nunca mas  
-no sabes...cuanto necesito de alguien q me quiera, necesito...te necesito a ti

Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla sin saber porque  
/Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor  
/Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir  
/Con tu vida, no querrás seguir  
/Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir  
/Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...niña...nooohooo/

-ginny, donde esta luna?  
-que no saben lo q paso?  
-no ginny, no somos viejas de lavadero (na: asi se dice a la gente q esta en todos los chismes)  
-uyy q humor, pues para q sepan...luna esta con su novio  
-QUE QUE?

-mira papa, vine a visitarte...- luna, acompañada de draco, habia conseguido un permiso especial, para poder visitar la tumba de su difunto padre al menos una vez al mes -y mira papi, ya no voy a estar sola...verdad q no draco?  
-no luna, nunca mas

y se acabo...que tal?  
les ha gustado? si es asi, dejenme un review porfa! q es mi 1er historia en esta pagina...piedad!  
pronto volvere...ya lo veran!


	2. your the one that i want

muy bien, me han convencido, esta historia tenia q haber sido un one-shot, pero devido a q los reviews (los reviews---si son solo 2!T-T) decidi ponerle un capitulo mas, espero y les guste nota: me ha llegado mi faraon...ejem, digo musa de la insipracion, este capitulo tendra una historia parecida a vaselina..jeje mejor lean

capitulo 2: your the one that i want (tu eres al q quiero)

ya no era secreto para nadie la relacion entre lunatica lovegood, la chica mas loca del colegio, y draco malfoy, el chico con mas admiradoras en la historia, despues de su padre claro, esto habia causado confucion en la mayoria de las personas en hogwarts, pero aun asi a ellos parecia no importarles.  
claro, todos, al pasar el shock, habian comenzado con todo tipo de burlas

-hey malfoy, necesitas lentes o q te pasa?-un slytherin de mayor grado habia sido una de las molestias mas grandes para la pareja -ya veras cuando te atrape maldito imbecil-draco ya estaba listo para pelear contra el...pero una mano pequeña y dulce lo sostuvo -no lo hagas, no vale la pena-luna sabia ya muy bien, q sin su intervencion draco ya hubiese mandado semanas antes a ese sujeto a la enfermeria.-ven, vamos afuera, es un dia muy lindo -esta bien-draco se resigno, no sin antes mandarle una mirada asesina a ese sujeto (na: no digo tipo en honor a mi super amiga lechon, ya q entre ella liz y yo hemos creado una pequeña emm "asociacion" donde aquellos chavos q nos gustan, pero no nos pelan, reciben el titulo de tipo, asi q esta prohibido xra nosotras decirle a alguien asi como asi tipo)  
-uy uy uy, no sabia q malfoy era un mandilon (na: dependiente de su mujer)  
ante este comentario draco no se espero y se solto de luna sin q ella pudiese hacer nada, y antes de q pudiese decir algo draco ya le habia tirado un buen puñetazo en el ojo a ese sujeto.  
-draco no!  
pero por mas q gritaba, luna no conseguia q draco lo soltase.  
-YA (puñetazo) VERAS (puñetazo) ESTO (puñetazo) TE ENSEÑARA(puñetazo)A NO(puñetazo)METERTE(puñetazo)CON UN(puñetazo)MALFOY!  
-basta draco!  
-señor malfoy!-ante esta escena, ya habia gente q habia corrido con los maestros, los cuales llegaron y se sorprendieron de ver a un alumno mayor siendo apaleado por un alumno de grado menor draco al notar la precencia de los maestros reacciono, pero ya era muy tarde, sus manos estaba ensangrentadas de los golpes q el habia repartido a lo largo de la cara y cuerpo de ese sujeto al momento en q se detuvo luna corrio hacia el, pero los maestros la detuvieron.  
-por q lo hiciste draco?  
-luna..yo..-al ver a luna a punto de llorar draco se sintio una basura, peor, la basteria en la basura, aun peor, las amibas de las bacterias de la basura (na: frase cortesia de vaselina ) y sin mas luna salio de ahi corriendo -que rayos ha pasado aqui?  
-señor-draco hablo, lentamente, con un nudo en su garganta-este sujeto comenzo a insultarme a mi y a luna, y aunq luna trato de sujetarme, no pudo evitar q le cayera a golpes -señor malfoy, eso no es escusa para atacar asi a un alumno...vaya a mi oficina, y por favor, q alguien lleve a este chico con poppy.

-esto es insufrible draco, como pudiste?-el profesor snape estava al borde de un colapso nervioso, si hubiese sido potter claro q le aplaudiria a draco, pero una serpiente como el? que rayos le pasaba?  
-el se lo busco profesor, me insulto a mi, y peor aun, a luna!  
-draco, estas loco, te has llenado de esas patrañas a las q llaman sentimientos, por culpa de ellos estas aqui! q sigue? q mates a alguien por q le digan a lovegood loca, pues te informo q no estarian mintiendo!  
-ELLOS NO LA CONOCEN!  
-olvidalo draco, ya ni siquiera pareces un malfoy, deverias estar en gryffindor y asi sin mas, draco se quedo solo en la oficina del director, asimilando lo q su padrino le habia dicho.

luna sabia muy bien el por q de las burlas, no era draco, era ella, y era momento de admitirlo, necesitaba cambiar un poco pero..ella no sabia por donde empezar.  
-YA SE!  
y asi sin mas salio corriendo en direccion a la mesa de los leones

-luna..-la voz de ginny sonaba insegura -segura..q quieres seguir con esto?  
-claro q si, es momento de hacer q todo se traguen sus palabras-la voz de luna reflejaba seguridad al maximo -puessss...si estas taaan segura...manos a la obra-

-ya la viste, no parece ella -si, sin duda alguna se lo tenia muuy bien guardadito draco iba camino al gran comedor, el discurso del vejete alias dumbledor (o al reves) le habia dejado con sueño y hambre, aunq camino ahi se encontraba con muchos chicos y chicas q no dejaban de rumorear sobre el cambio de alguien.  
-ja, esta escuela esta loca.  
y asi, draco se dirijia leeeentamente asi la sorpresa mas grande de su vida.

al entrar tooodos comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos mismos, claro q el pensaba q era normal, despues de la paliza q le habia puesto al idiota ese, todos devian estar esperandolo para criticarlo y decir cosas como "es un salvaje"..o algo asi.  
se dirijio sin mas a la mesa de slytherin, mientras se servia un poco de comida, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron...pero no tanto como los ojos de draco.

I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control(tengo escalofrios q se multipilican y estoy perdiendo el control)  
Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin' (xq el pode q estas emanando es electrizante)

You better shape up, cause I need a man, (mejor vas madurando, xq necesito un hombre)  
and my heart is set on you (y mi corazon esta fijo en ti)  
You better shape up, you better understand, (mejor vas madurando, mejor vas entendiendo)  
to my heart I must be true (x mi corazon devo ser sincera)  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do (nada me queda, nada me queda a mi x hacer

Chorus: (coro)  
You're the one that I want (tu eres al q quiero)  
you are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey (tu eres , ooh ooh ooh, cielo)  
The one that I want , you are the one I want,( al q quiero, tu eres al q quiero)  
ooh ooh ooh, honey (ooh ooh ooh, cielo)  
The one that I want (you are the one I want,  
ooh ooh ooh, honey The one I need (the one I need,  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

If you're filled with affection, (si estas lleno de afecto)  
You're too shy to convey (eres muy timido para comunicarlo)  
Meditate my direction, feel your way (medita en mi direccion, siente tu camino)

I better shape up, (mejor voy madurando)  
cause you need a man (por q necesitas un hombre)  
I need a man,(necesito un hombre)  
Who can keep me satisfied (q me pueda satisfacer) (na:mm, sin comentarios)  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove (mejor voy madurando, si voy a probar)  
You better prove, that my fate is justified (mejor pruebas, q mi fe esta justificada)  
Are you sure?(estas segura)  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside(si estoy profundamente segura)

(na: si lo se...como q ni al caso la cancion...pero es q al escucharla se me ocurrio lo de luna )

draco no creia lo q veia, de la mano de la pelirroja weasley venia nada mas y nada menos q luna, SU luna...o al parecer era ella.  
y sin pensarlo se levanto del asiento y fue hacia ellas.  
luna habia cambiado su imagen, ahora su cabello estaba limpio y reluciente hasta su cintura, llevaba su falda arriba de las rodillas y sus pendientes de rabanitos y su collar de tapas de cerveza de mantequilla habian sido sustituidas por un colar mas sencillo pero al mismo tiempo elegante y unos pendientes q combinaban a la perfeccion.  
-luna...te ves...-las palabras de draco fueron cortadas por los chiflidos de varios chicos de todas las casas -QUE LES PASA BOLA DE IDIOTAS, APRENDAN A RESPETAR! -draco se habia puesto rojo del coraje, y estaba a punto de suministrar una dosis igual de potente q al sujeto de la tarde -no aprendes verdad draco?-luna lo estaba viendo como niño al q se le regaña-esto lo hice por ti, no por los demas!  
-oye luna...no perdon, disculpame- draco decia cada palabra desde el fondo de su corazon- es solo q, me prometi a mi mismo protegerte, siempre.  
-pero no es para q exageres, con q estes a mi lado, con eso me basta.  
y asi, ambos se unieron en un beso lleno de promesas, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de q el gran comedor (mesa de maestros incluida) habia estallado en aplausos.

(ahora si) FIN

y bien? ta bien loco vdd, bueno, todo sea por complacer a aquellos q me mantienen con la ilucion de ser escritora )  
besos abrazos y muchos arrumacos, dedicado este fic a mi querido alex (mi faraon), a lechon, lisy, a dore malfoy, a alexita malfoy, a tooodas en la comunidad slythiriana, draconiana, potteriana y draco dormens slash!  
esperenme q ahi vengo con mas!  
atte: lunalovegood29 ) 


End file.
